


For All The Wrong Reasons

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Against the Rules Relationship, Alternate Universe, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, secret love affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Previously Posted...Merle Dixon is a professor who takes his role seriously and has never strayed into an inappropriate realm with a student...but that was before he met Lola Daniels...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Lola
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I did have this posted previously at some point but then deleted it for some unremembered reason.  
I'm weird like that. lol

_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91PO2ZCJQ_E> ** _

_ **For All the Wrong Reasons - July Talk** _

* * *

_ **For All the Wrong Reasons...** _

_ **Chapter One** _

Merle had been determined to ignore her, but from day one it was obvious that she was irresistible.

Lola Daniels chose the seat right in front of his desk on the first day and marked him as her prey within minutes.

She was a short young woman, with long dirty blonde hair and captivating brown eyes. She was stunning, but there was so much more to her than the way she looked, he knew that from the moment she first spoke. To an outsider, she looked like any other young female college student with her peasant tops, ragged jeans and hippy beads, but she was in a class all her own. The most interesting thing about her was her mind, though. Lola lured him with her brilliant mind from the first days and he was never free of her from then on.

He began the Creative Writing class with a study of the classics and soon found that she was even more well-versed on D.H. Lawrence than he was.

When asked if anyone had read Lady Chatterley's Lover, she was the only one to raise her hand.

"And what was your opinion of it?" he asked.

It was only the first week of class and he had no idea what kind of answer to expect, but she still stunned him.

"The greatness of Lady Chatterley's Lover lies in a paradox: it is simultaneously progressive and reactionary, modern and Victorian. It looks backwards towards a Victorian stylistic formality, and it seems to anticipate the social morality of the late 20th century in its frank engagement with explicit subject matter and profanity. One might say of the novel that it is formally and thematically conservative, but methodologically radical."

Her eyes never left his as she spoke; he was drawn to her mind first, and later her body.

The first few weeks passed, and he wondered more and more why she wasn't teaching the class to him instead of the other way around. She had read all the classics, had varied opinions of styles and social impacts, and could recall great spans of literature at the drop of a hat. Merle Dixon was thoroughly impressed in every possible way.

In October, she began to linger after class to further discuss literature and he found her so engaging that the time would pass without him realizing it. One time she was still sitting across from his desk at 5 pm before it dawned on him.

"My God, look at the time," he had exclaimed.

"Time flies, but the good news is that you're the pilot," she winked.

She was always like that, she was quick-witted and fascinating. He learned as much from her as she ever did from him and he was out of his depth from the start.

All through November, she edged closer and closer, and gradually she became flirtier.

Merle got his hair cut on the last day of November and she was the only one in his life to comment.

"Looking very dapper, Professor Dixon."

"Uh...thank you, Lola."

That was another thing, she always called him Professor Dixon, even after he had insisted everyone could call him Merle from day one.

By December he found that he thought about her more and more in inappropriate ways and it was getting stronger all the time.

He was sat up in bed one night as Christmas break approached grading papers when he came to her poetry assignment.

_ **Eyes meet eyes, ** _

_ **and he is mine** _

_ **Experienced and weathered, ** _

_ **and he is mine** _

_ **but to lay my lips upon his flesh would leave me unbound ** _

_ **and craving oblivion** _

_ **Hunger knows no righteousness,** _

_ **it is brazen; unapologetic** _

_ **and I'm ravenous for him** _

_ **to teach me all he knows,** _

_ **to fill me with his wisdom** _

_ **Eyes meet eyes, ** _

_ **and I am his** _

_ **Tender and fresh, ** _

_ **and I am his** _

_ **but to feel himself enter ** _

_ **would leave him ** _

_ **anointed...purified** _

_ **All that will ever be,** _

_ **comes from the union of us two** _

He lay back then and groaned when he imagined pulling this girl into his arms. She was forbidden fruit of the most tempting variety and he needed to stay vigilant.

That night he resorted to sliding his hand down his boxers to touch himself to thoughts of her above him, reciting erotic poems. She was stimulating his body and his mind with no effort whatsoever. He wanted to lick every single inch of her skin and slide himself deep inside her, but he tried hard to lie to himself.

The week before Christmas break, she asked if he was going away anywhere in one of their 'innocent' after-school chats.

"No, just staying home this year. You?"

"I'm all alone this year."

"Really? No family to visit?"

"I only have my father and he's miles away in Vermont, I can't afford to go back."

"I can't believe you'll be alone for Christmas, Lola, that's very sad."

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "I have my books and my music to occupy my time."

"Still...it seems wrong to me."

"Perhaps I'll find some company."

"Perhaps you will...I'm alone too."

"Are you? That's quite a coincidence."

He wanted to tell her he'd cook her Christmas dinner and happily fill her stocking with treats, but he couldn't, it was a definite violation of college rules.

The first day of Christmas break, Merle visited a sick aunt and called his brother to offer Season's Greetings, but he still had a lot of time to himself.

He went out to finish up some Christmas shopping for colleagues and friends and found himself in a second-hand bookstore downtown.

The bells chimed as he walked in and he was stunned to find Lola behind the old wooden desk.

"Professor Dixon!" she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. May I help you find something?"

Her dark brown eyes made him feel disorientated and he noticed his heart was racing in his chest.

"I was just looking for something for a friend."

"What is she interested in?" she asked.

"It's a he, actually," he clarified. "He's into Emerson."

"I do have his second series of essays, just follow me," she smiled sweetly, and he followed her down a dark and narrow space between two towering bookcases.

She pulled a step ladder closer and stepped up to the fourth step to collect the volume.

"Careful," he warned, reaching out his hand to touch her leg before he could stop himself. Her loose skirt was soft and flowy, but he pulled his hand back quickly.

"Here," she said, handing it down to him as if she hadn't even noticed the awkward touch.

"Thank you."

Merle reached his hand out to her to assist her in stepping down and she took the offer with a friendly, "Thanks."

She was beautiful, and he couldn't imagine another semester with her sitting right before him. Lola was already enrolled for the next term's advanced English course.

"Anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

"This is good, thanks. How is your holiday going?"

"Fine," she smiled as she rang up the sale and located a brown paper bag for the book. "I am a little lonely, but I'll manage."

"Do you not have a boyfriend to spend your holiday with?" he asked and then regretted the forward question.

"I'm single," she answered and then asked him for the $5 he owed.

"I thought hardcovers were $10?"

Lola leaned forward and whispered to him that she gave her staff discount to people she liked.

"Just don't tell on me."

"My lips are sealed," he chuckled.

"Discretion is a much-undervalued quality these days," she insisted.

She was such a tease with her language; almost everything she said was a double entendre that left him unsteady.

"Are you discreet?" he asked.

It was a loaded question but also could be completely innocent. He needed to see if she'd pick up on it, but of course, she did.

"Absolutely,Sir."

The look in her eyes was unmistakable, she was on exactly the same page.

"Perhaps you don't have to be alone for the holidays,” he uttered, as he imagined reaching across the counter to brush a little strand of hair off of her cheek. It was madness but seeing her outside of campus like this felt like destiny and he couldn’t help himself.

Merle knew he'd come to regret this offer, but he wanted her with him, his desire was becoming unbearable.

"Do you have a suggestion, Professor?" she grinned.

"When are you finished here?"

Lola looked down at her watch and then back at his face.

"20 minutes."

Merle wanted to make it clear, no more games, no more hinting.

"I want you alone."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Out front at the bench near the bus stop."

"OK."

/

Merle walked back to his car and his heart was thumping hard in his chest, this was wrong in every way. Rain began to fall, and his nerves were burning through his body like electricity as he switched on the windshield wipers and watched the way they swiped back and forth across the glass. Rain was melting little hills of snow that had fallen earlier that week leaving slush in the gutters of the streets. The day was chilly, but his collar was tight with anxiety and he was fevered beneath his jacket.

He was going to be her professor again next semester, and this was as against the rules as it got.

Nothing would ever be the same again and he knew that he was risking it all.

She was 22 years old and he was 52. Touching her was a carnal sin that his mind would never be free of, but still, he couldn't resist it.

Lola walked out of the bookstore within the next half hour and his palms were sweaty at the idea of being in private with her.

_ **What would they say to each other? ** _

_ **What would happen between them?** _

She nodded to him from twenty feet away when she spotted his car and walked slowly closer.

Lola opened the door and bent down to look him in the eye before entering.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I think so, but I don't even know what's happening here."

"We were going to spend a little time together. Totally innocent, yes?"

“No.”

“Good.”

"Get in."

The drive to his home was a blur and she sat statue-still next to him all the way there. The rain morphed back into snow along the way and her eyes focused on snowflakes melting on the warm windshield of his car.

He only looked over at her once as he turned the corner to his quiet little street at the edge of the city and she was so still and perfectly posed like a photograph.

He pulled into his garage and he couldn't believe what he'd done, he'd actually brought a student home with him.

She followed him inside and he set the book in the paper bag on his counter.

"Lola...I don't know what I was thinking to bring you here," he confessed. "It's not appropriate; I could get myself fired for this."

"Just for me being here?" she asked.

"Well...not just you _being_ here, I suppose, but if anything were to happen..."

She changed modes then and approached him slowly.

"What did you want to happen, Professor Dixon?"

"I really think you can call me Merle now."

"What did you want to happen...Merle?"

Her eyes were half persuasive, and half pleading and he knew in that moment that she'd thought about it too. All the things he'd thought about were in her mind as well. He had imagined them tangled in each other so many times, and it was clear that she had also.

"I...I want to touch you, Lola. I know that I shouldn't want that, but I do."

Her hands came out and ran from his chest to his shoulders and it was clear that she would be running the show.

"Is it wrong that I want you to touch me?"

"You're so young, honey. I'm old enough to be your father...almost grandfather for that matter"

"We're both adults, and we want each other, everything else is unnecessary detail."

"It's not that simple, Lola. I could lose my job over this."

"Only if someone found out, and I'm not about to tell anyone."

"But if I...had sex with you then I'd be taking advantage, and I'm supposed to be your professor next semester."

He was back-peddling, but he wanted her more every second that passed.

"I got nothing but As in Creative Writing; were those marks a genuine reflection of my abilities?"

"Of course."

"And how long have you been thinking about me this way."

"Since I lay eyes on you."

"Then you aren't biased, right?"

"Not academically."

He was backed into a wall, literally, and she stood right before him.

"Merle...I've been dreaming of you. I dreamed that you took a whole week to explore every inch of my body and that I did the same with you. We rode the waves of pleasure and spent all day in bed till exhaustion overtook us only to wake up and do it all again the next day...thoughts?"

"Holy hell," he muttered as she pulled him closer by the lapels of his suit jacket.

Her lips pressed to his and he moaned aloud when her mouth moved rapidly to his neck.

Her hands grasped his belt and his hips were urged toward her with insistence.

"I want to take this nice and slow," she whispered. "I want to savor you."

“Honey...are you-”

“Do not ask me if I'm sure.”

He knew that she meant it, she really didn't want to be questioned about this. Merle knew that she was more than capable of telling him no.

“I won't,” he answered.

“I want you to fuck me for 7 days and then you can be free of this and I'll be nothing but a student next semester.”

“Are you serious?”

“That would make life less complicated for you, wouldn't it? Imagine it, Merle, one week to do all the things we were both thinking of and then we can walk away, and nobody will ever know. It has a certain poetry to it, right?”

Merle considered it for all of 30 seconds before signing over his life to the she-devil.

“I wanted to stay away from you, Lola. I didn't want to give into the way you make me feel...but I can't stop thinking about you.”

“As soon as I saw you, I wanted you,” she said softly.

Merle reached out to touch her face and she closed her eyes slowly. She looked like an angel to him, pure and untouched.

“You're so young...so beautiful.”

He moved in close and kissed her forehead first and her eyes were still closed. He ached inside at the thought of sullying this young woman with his lust, but then her hands were on his waist.

Lola lay her forehead against his chest and his hands remained on her shoulders. The intimacy of the moment grew steadily higher and higher until she let her hands drift down the back of his pants and over his ass.

He could already feel his blood burning through his veins with anticipation of thrusting into her sweet, innocent body.

“Honey...”

She looked up at him through her bangs then and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Tell me you've been with a man before.”

He needed to know she wasn't a virgin; there was no way he could live with deflowering this woman.

“Yes. There was only one man, but it happened many times before he left.”

“What happened?”

“He moved away...with his wife.”

“Oh.”

“It was a bad thing to do, and I regret it. I was even younger than I am now, and I learned my lesson.”

“So, this other man was older than you too?”

“He was 28 and I was 19.”

“I'm definitely single, at least there's something that's not wrong about this.”

“It's not wrong, Merle...we're both adults.”

With that, she had enough of talk and pulled him down to kiss her.

Lola's kiss was so good that he sank down below the surface of the lake of fire willingly.

Her tongue filled his mouth and her fingers threaded into his curls as he began to burn in a way that would never stop.

His arms came around her to feel her closer and he wondered where to take her.

The living room was closest, so they walked, still kissing, to the couch in front of the fireplace and sank down to further the kissing session.

Merle hovered over her as she lay back and just looking at her pretty face filled him with happiness.

“Can I really have you for the whole week? It's not interrupting your plans?” she asked when she paused to touch his face.

“I didn't have any plans and there ain't nothing I wanna do more than be with you, honey.”

“I love it when you call me honey,” she purred as she pulled him back down to kiss her again.

Merle was laying at her side with her leg pulled up around his hip and all he could think of was getting some of her clothing off. The fixation on age was starting to fade for the moment and he was really getting into it.

His hand moved up under the hem of her skirt and he moaned at the feel of her soft skin and the warmth there.

His dick was flooding with blood and he winced at how primal he was feeling. In his mind, Merle wanted to savor this woman and take it slow, but his body just wanted her hard and fast.

“How am I supposed to take it slow with you when all I wanna do is fuck you right this second?”

Lola giggled then, and it was a sweet and playful sound.

“If we want to take it slow and enjoy every second then we need rules.”

“Rules?” he groaned.

“Rules can be fun.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe all we do is touch above the waist until tonight?”

Merle wanted to see if he could play this game with her. He didn't want to just fuck her and have it be generic. This game sounded sexy as hell and a great way to remember the moments between them forever.

“Deal,” he winked.

Merle brought his hand up from her thigh to her breast and he kissed her harder as he thrust against her hip.

She began to breathe heavier when his fingertips went to the buttons of her top.

Merle kissed her neck and bit at her earlobe as he urged her out of her shirt. The beige silk and lace bra beneath was so 'Lola', it was unique and sexy.

He closed his mouth around her entire nipple through the material and she gasped and then moaned under him.

“That's so good,” she whined, grabbing him by a handful of his hair to keep him close.

Soon he needed more, so he tore the cup down over her right breast to reveal her perfect creamy skin and the pretty baby pink nipple that lay hidden from his sight until then.

He could see from her expression that she was hot as fire already and the way she was squirming meant that she wanted more attention south of the border, but these were her rules, so he'd hold her to them as well.

Merle moved his hot, wet tongue in a slow dreamy circle around the areola and she whispered his name in a pleading tone.

He knew that she would be wet and that she'd taste like heaven, he wanted more and was inches from begging her for it. Still, he wanted to show her that he could control himself.

He teased her till she unfastened her bra to get more of his touch and then she pulled his shirt over his head as well.

He lowered his body down on hers and kissed her neck as her fingers drifted over his chest. Their bare skin touching made him so hot for her that he growled under his breath in agony.

Merle slid between her thighs then and rolled his hips against her pussy, still hidden by layers of material.

He took her breasts in his hands and sucked hungrily as if she'd supply him with the elixir of life.

He decided that only having her breasts to work with was not an obstacle he couldn't overcome. He wanted her to cum and moan his name and he had a feeling he knew just how to do it. Her game wasn't going to stop him from pleasing her.

All he needed to do was use his other skills.

He decided to use his words to tease out of her what she liked best, and maybe it would help him push her to the edge as an added benefit.

“Do you think I could get you to cum this way?” he asked.

“I normally need more than this, but it does feel amazing...you are very skilled with your mouth,” she grinned.

“Challenge accepted. I want you to close your eyes and imagine what I say to you.”

Lola closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement as she licked her lips.

“I'm going to get you under me this week, honey. I'm gonna be your man in every way. Do you know what I really want next?”

“No...tell me.”

“I want to take off this skirt.”

He punctuated his words with brief pauses to suck the skin all over her breasts and grind himself between her legs.

“Then I want to kiss slowly up the inside of both thighs...I want to press my lips to the wet crotch of your panties...they are wet for me, aren't they?”

“...yes,” she whimpered.

“Good. Cause sometime this week, I'm gonna be slowly sliding all 9 inches of my hard cock into you...do you want that?”

“Yes, I want it so bad.”

/

His gravelly voice was rumbling into the flesh of her neck and she had never felt this hot before.

She was so relieved to be finally feeling his hands and mouth on her skin and he was all-consuming as she suspected.

The words coming from his perfect mouth were dragging her lifeless to the edge of reality and she knew that soon she would crack.

Older men used all the tools at their disposal, they didn't just fuck you.

“I'm gonna slide in nice and slow and maybe even stop and run the smooth head of my dick over your clit, honey...it's gonna feel good, I promise you that.”

It was right there and the way he moved against her was making her lose her grip.

She could feel the hardness of his dick pushing against her panties under her skirt and it was so good. All the while his mouth worked her breasts with expert skill and the wetness and sucking were soon unbearable. It was as if her breasts were connected to her pussy and every time, he sucked she could feel a sweet pulsating in her core for him.

“I'm...I think...”

“Gonna cum for me, Lola? Gonna let it all go and soak those panties for me, little girl?”

Merle had never called anyone 'little girl' before and he was half expecting her to get mad.

“Oh...oh my God!”

It was that moment that she came apart and he thrust against her even harder as she clung to him and repeated his name.

/

She trembled in his arms for a moment and it took a while to get her breath back to a normal rate.

“How...how did you do that?” she asked.

“Experience.”

It was all he could go on. He'd been with women who needed different stimuli to get off and he found years ago that words were sometimes the way to a woman's pleasure center.

“I can't wait to see what else you have for me,” she sighed and then rolled over to kiss him hungrily.

“This is going to be a week to remember, honey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Merle was happy. He had Lola all to himself and there was absolutely no rush. They had all week to spend time together and after months of torture, he was so ready to just let it all go.

She wasn't too young, and she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. That’s what he told himself, over and over. It felt like he should feel guilty for wanting her, but he didn't. Merle never intended to treat her carelessly, and he knew she could hold her own. Lola was already more intelligent than he was if perhaps less experienced in life.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked when they had finally taken a break from each other's bodies.

"Well..." she began, stretching out on the sofa next to him and laying her legs across his lap. "We could have something good for supper, and maybe we could have a soak together in your big tub with a nice glass of wine...and then whatever you like."

"Jesus, that sounds like heaven to me."

"Me too," she smiled. "This week is going to be heaven."

/

The rest of the afternoon was spent in his living room before a roaring fire. Lola scanned his bookshelf and asked to read some of his books.

"You can have anything of mine, Lola...anything at all."

Merle meant it too, she wasn't just some girl he desired. Lola had been on his mind for months in so many different ways. He respected her mind, her determination, and her wit. For Merle, it was never just about her body, it was never just the sex.

He watched her read and could still feel her under him, she felt so right in his arms. Merle wanted to touch her again, he never really wanted to stop.

Merle picked up food for supper when it was clear that neither of them felt like cooking and their appetites were relatively low anyway. All they really wanted was sex and that was just fine.

Lola wanted to get her hands on his body so when he poured them both a glass of wine after dinner, she made it her business to come closer.

"I wanted to touch you so many times in class," she began.

"You know how hot you are, right?" he countered.

"Stop it," she laughed.

"Why do you like older men, honey?"

"It's just the type of attraction I feel. I think it has to do with the difference in life experience. Older men have so many interesting things to talk about. They know how to treat a woman and they just look better to me than men my own age."

"That's fair. Is it OK that I want you cause you're a fuckin' genius and hot as hell?"

Lola came closer and said he could like her for any reason he wanted.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life just being with you and making you cum, but I'll take this week if it's all I can get," he said.

His blue eyes burned into hers and she climbed onto his lap and clung to him around his neck.

Lola had never wanted a man the way she wanted Professor Dixon. She had so many sexual thoughts, so many dreams, and so many times she had thought of him as she touched herself.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom where he planned to take her up on the bath idea.

He left her to undress and went back to the living room to grab the wine. When he got back, she was already in the tub and adding some soap to the water to make bubbles. Merle just watched her for a moment, sipped his wine, and tried to timestamp the beautiful scene before him.

"So," he said, closing the door behind him. "What's the next line I can't cross?"

"How about...only hands?"

"You sure? I am pretty good with my mouth," he chuckled.

"I intend on discovering all of your talents this week, but I want to savour you."

Merle came to kneel next to the tub and kissed her, pulling her to the edge and filling her mouth with his tongue. He had pictured having her every way imaginable and he hoped by the end of the week that he could get her out of his system. The way he felt for her was not conducive to continued employment.

"So, hands are allowed?" he teased.

"Yes."

He slid his hand over the edge of the tub and slowly down into the hot water to touch her and her eyes closed as her head fell back against the porcelain. Slowly up her inner thigh...it was like approaching the gates of heaven.

She let out a wince of desire as his hand met with her impossibly soft, smooth lips.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned.

He moved in close to lick her earlobe and moved his hand in innocent little circles, not yet moving his fingertips between the folds.

Her legs fell open against the sides of the tub, inviting more of his touch and she begged him to get in with her.

Merle stood swiftly and pulled at his tie to loosen it, attacked the buttons of his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor.

"Come closer," she purred when he was only in his boxers.

Her hands reached out to graze the elastic of his boxers and she pulled him to her face as she knelt in the water. Her breasts were covered in a thin layer of bubbles and she looked like a wet dream come to life. What she did next, stayed with him.

Lola ran her mouth back and forth slowly over the material and moaned as he felt her hot breath against his dick.

"You kill me, honey..."

She pulled down his boxers finally and began to stroke his dick with expert motion, drawing him to the brink of pleasure in only a few short minutes.

She urged him into the water with her and he lay back against the opposite end of the tub to take in the moment.

She leaned against the opposite end and opened her legs around his, revealing her most sensitive parts to him.

"You're so beautiful, Lola...is this heaven?”

“Yes.”

She closed her eyes and smiled softly as she took one of her own breasts in her hand and moved the other down between her open legs.

Merle couldn't believe how hard he was or how intense it all felt; she was stunning.

Her fingers slid all over her core right before his eyes and he was so turned on that he almost felt bashful.

She finally zeroed in on her clit and her legs opened even further as she drew little rapid circles around the bundle of nerves and then slowed it all down to run her fingers down to her opening and then back.

"Holy hell, woman! You're straight-up murdering me here!"

"I never mean to hurt you, Professor.”

"I want that beautiful pussy so bad, honey...I can make you happy..."

"Are you trying to break the treaty?" she purred and then she was in attack mode.

Lola closed her legs and squirmed around till she was kneeling between his legs and bend down to kiss his belly.

"Thought you said only hands were allowed," he moaned.

"Do you really object to this?"

She leaned down low till his rock-hard cock was nestled between her breasts and her lips were on his navel.

"You're gonna feel so good in me...I can already feel you filling me."

"Jesus Christ, Lola...I can't take this."

"Are you saying you want to have sex tonight?"

"If all I get is a week then I wanna be with you every night...but I can wait if I have to. Can we at least use our mouths, though?"

"I suppose so," she winked.

Lola licked from his balls to the head of his cock and he watched in fascination as she took him deep and then flicked her tongue over the head.

"Stand up," he begged after only a minute, he had to stop her before he came like a schoolboy.

Lola stood up and he lifted her right foot up to rest on the edge of the tub and pulled her down to his mouth.

He sucked softly and then teased his stiff tongue against her entrance, forcing her to grab the handrail to stay standing.

"I wanted you to do this for so long," she moaned. "I dreamed of this."

Merle smiled just a little but wasn't about to pause from his task to speak.

He moved his lips back and forth slowly over her lips and then teased her clit with his tongue until she was inches from coming apart.

Lola held his head to her heat and rolled herself toward his mouth, letting the power take her over.

"You...I...oh fuuuuuck!" she groaned and slowly sank down onto his lap in the tub.

"Twice now," he winked. "I'm making my best student happy?"

"So happy....you're amazing."

Lola crept back down between his knees and fucked his cock with her mouth so good that he gripped the sides of the tub with his hands like he might drift off into space.

Merle Dixon came down the throat of the beautiful young woman, and she told him she loved it...life was a wonderland of mystery.

"Ready for bed?" she asked as she rinsed off and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I think so."

"May I sleep in your bed with you?" she asked.

"Of course. I want you right next to me as long as I can have you."


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter 3** _

In bed, Merle felt at home with her and yet he knew it wouldn't last. This was one week that would be fun at the time and then leave him burning for more.

Merle knew damn well that he wasn't going to 'get enough' of her to let it go and that it would only make things harder when they returned to school.

It was exciting to get to kiss her and touch her, the sexual highs with Lola were already unmatched in his life, but he didn't only want that from her. He wanted to know what she was thinking, he also needed to know that she was still comfortable.

"This week is going to be over much too fast for me," he sighed, moving the hair off her shoulder to kiss her skin.

"I know...I was just thinking the same thing."

"Yeah?"

"It's going to haunt me when I can't have you after this."

"Me too. I never wanted only sexual things with you, Lola. I know I crossed the line being with you and that anyone on the outside would say I'm just a dirty old man taking advantage but...I really do respect you. I never met a woman as intelligent as you...and someone I felt myself with the way I do when we're together."

"There's no way we could make it work, could we?"

"I don't know...it's a pretty big risk. I’d probably lose my job."

"Then just hold me right now, Merle. We have to take what we can get."

Merle squirmed up closer behind her and enfolded her in both arms. Their breath synchronized and very soon she was asleep, and he was left burning with thoughts of letting her go.

/

The next day, Merle decided that some sunlight would do them good, but they couldn't be seen together either.

"Did you wanna take a little drive today?" he asked over breakfast.

"Sure. Where?"

"Just a couple of towns over so nobody will know us...you'd never live it down if one of your friends saw you with me," he chuckled.

"I only have acquaintances at school, but I see your point."

Merle cleared away the dishes and drove her back to her apartment, so she could grab clothes for the entire week before they headed out of town. There was no destination, he just wanted to hold her hand in public without paranoia. Merle wanted to play pretend it was OK for them to be together. Their age difference would be unacceptable still, but at least nobody would know he was also her professor.

They drove for two hours and she leaned back in the seat next to him singing along to his car stereo. On top of everything else, she had a beautiful singing voice.

He pulled over, so she could use the bathroom when they arrived in town and he listened to the song on the radio and his heart ached.

** _So, you say to yourself, boy,_ **   
** _You're out of your brain_ **   
** _Do you think I'm gonna stand here_ **   
** _All night in the rain?_ **

**And it's the start of a love affair** **   
** **The moment when I first met you** **   
** **And if you want, I'll take you there **

** _Be tender with my love_ **   
** _You know how easy it is to break me_ **   
** _Fanny, be tender with my love_ **   
** _'Cause it's all that I've got_ **   
** _And my love won't forsake me…_ **

The sleepy town didn't know them, everyone was too busy Christmas shopping to pay any real attention to the new odd couple wandering up Main Street hand in hand.

"This is cool," he said. "It's like we just drove two hours and it's all OK."

"I like you so much more than I should," she sighed, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"I know the feeling."

He took her into a bookstore and pulled her to the back between two tall bookcases to kiss her. Lola gripped the lapels of his jacket and raised her leg up around his waist long enough to make him fall apart inside before letting him go and walking slowly away with a sly grin.

She made him come alive inside.

They wandered from one little shop to the next and she purchased a few books before saying that she'd meet him in half an hour at the cafe at the end of the street.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

"It's fine. I just want to surprise you with something."

"Yeah?" he smiled. "OK."

Merle watched her walk away in the other direction and decided to find her something for Christmas, something really special.

A jewelry store didn't make sense for Lola, she never wore anything besides hippy beads and silver bangles anyway. He wanted to find something that was just right for her.

The town was only small, so the variety wasn't great for shopping, but he managed to find something pretty good and was fortunate enough to find a nice lady to wrap it for him.

He was writing in the card he'd bought her when he saw her coming down the street with a paper bag in her hands.

"Hey," he smiled as she sat down. "I'll grab you a coffee."

"Thanks, babe."

It was so casual, the way it slipped from her lips, 'babe'. He wanted to be her babe all the time now but knew that he couldn't.

Lola didn't show him what she'd bought, and he didn't ask to see it.

The drive back to Merle's place was slow and dreamy, she lay her hand on his thigh as he drove. Merle was in heaven...and hell.

/

Merle made a light supper as Lola watched a Christmas variety show on TV and laughed as if Sonny and Cher were actually funny.

"So, I enjoy cheesy television," she grinned back over her shoulder.

"I suspected you had a dark side," he teased. “What’s your favorite Christmas movie, maybe they’re playing one on TV this week.”

"Probably 'It's a Wonderful Life'. It’s so sad though."

"Like sad movies?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

They curled up and ate together on the couch until evening fell and then she settled in his arms; it was all so normal already and he couldn't imagine her not being there.

Lola began to kiss his neck and he moaned, knowing he was about to be blessed with her attention.

"Do you remember that woman you went out with months ago?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You took her to that pretentious restaurant downtown and she was wearing a red dress."

"Oh right! I only took her out the once, we didn't really hit it off...how did you know about her?"

"I saw you through the window of the restaurant; are you creeped out?" she asked.

"No."

"I just happened to be walking past and I saw you sitting with her and I was so jealous. She was touching your hand across the table and it bothered me."

"Really?" he grinned.

"I wanted to be the one out with you...laughing at your cheesy jokes, holding your hand, looking into your eyes across a table."

"I wanted to be with you too. I just never dreamed I would get to spend a week with you right here in my house...it's not enough for me, but it's all I can have."

"This is torture, isn't it?"

"It really is. I can't stop thinking of letting you go."

The mood became blue, so she insisted that they go to bed and try to forget the misery of their association for a while.

Merle washed up at the sink and looked at his body as she crawled into his bed. Lola told him earlier that she loved his body, but all he could see was the years that had changed him. Her skin was still so soft and tight and unweathered by the world.

He realized deep down that it was selfish to want her for himself when she could marry any young man she desired and never have to deal with the stigma of being seen as a trophy girlfriend by the general public. He brushed his teeth and thought about all the hardships she would face being with him. There were no two ways around it, she was 30 years younger than him and she could never be his.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She could see it on his face when he walked into the bedroom and tossed his clothes in the hamper.

"I wanna keep you, honey...I'm being stupid."

"I want to keep you too. Why don't we just go for it? It's not illegal. I'll drop your class and we'll keep it quiet till I graduate...maybe there's a chance."

"Maybe."

He crawled into bed and sank into her arms. They both knew that it was pretty much hopeless.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Let’s have sex tonight."

"I don't want that."

"Oh..."

"I want to make love to you, Lola. I want to take it nice and slow and I don't want to pretend this is some kind of sexual game anymore. I have very strong feelings for you and I want to show you that...that's what I want."

"That’s what I want too."

"Do you take any kind of birth control?" he asked quickly.

"Yes.”

“Alright…I guess it’s all good then.”

“Nothing standing in our way now,” she whispered.

“I need it right now, I can’t wait another minute.”

“Don’t want half an hour of foreplay first?” he winked.

“Not now. I just want you inside me.”

It started with a hot kiss and nothing was going to stop it now.

She felt his strong hand move up her thigh to her ass and then his dick pressed against her panties, leaving her burning so sweetly.

“Jesus…Merle, I need you…only you.”

He teased her till she couldn’t think straight and was inches from coming apart.

"Let me in, little girl...let me ease on in."

He peeled her panties down her legs and she submitted to him eagerly.

“Please,” she begged.

Merle pushed slow and was shocked at the tightness of her body.

"That's gooood...it's so fucking good," she whined.

He took it an inch at a time until he was fully inside her and then she touched his face.

"I'll never really let you go," she uttered, and he couldn't agree more.

He fucked her steady and held her head in the crook of his strong arm just wanting to look into her eyes forever.

"I’ll never forget this," she sighed as she reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

He dropped his forehead to the pillow next to her perfect face and drove into her harder knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer.

“You’re meant to be mine,” he growled. “You were made for me, honey.”

It was bittersweet to the point of tragedy, and Lola almost wished she didn’t know how good it felt to have him so close. She wished that they had been incompatible and that he’d never asked her to spend the holiday with him. She would be forced to live with the memories after their week together and she knew it would destroy her.


	4. Chapter 4

** _ Chapter 4 _ **

Christmas Eve came faster than he hoped and the few days they had spent together were perfection. Sometimes they would both read, their feet touching from opposite ends of the couch. He watched her eyes move across the pages and smiled with his heart filled with both pain and desire. He made love to her in every room of his home, marking his residence with memories of her body to hopefully sustain him.

Christmas afternoon was spent with her riding his lap on the couch before the fire and he kissed from one shoulder to the other across her chest. Lola’s head fell back, and he held her back with his hands drinking in the sight of her sexual abandonment.

Soft panting and whining continued as she moved on his cock, taking him in and kissing him hard.

Merle sucked her sweet pink nipples knowing that he’d never love anyone like her again, and then she came undone.

“Oh...Mmmm!”

Laying her on the floor to take it home, Merle blurted out that he loved her.

“Sorry,” he winced.

“Why would you be sorry, I love you too. Don’t you know that?”

“My God, I wanna keep you, honey.”

"This agreement will be hard to keep," she sighed, "but I don't know a way around it."

"There's just so much to lose and nobody would understand...it could lose me my job and lose you your education."

"Why does the world have to be this way?" he asked

/

Before they slept that night, she recited _The Night Before Christmas_ by heart and he felt like a child.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” he grinned.

“I can’t skate,” she giggled.

“I could teach you if we still have time after Christmas.”

“Can I give you your gift now?” she asked.

“You don’t wanna wait till Christmas morning? What will Santa say?” he teased.

“Please.”

“OK then.”

She got up to grab the gift from his bookshelf in the living room and he grabbed his gift from the bedside drawer.

Lola handed him a paper bag and then sat cross-legged next to him awaiting his reaction.

Merle pulled a box from the bag and pulled off the royal blue paper to reveal a gold-plated bookmark with an engraving that choked him up.

_ **In my heart, it will always be Christmas.** _

_ **L. xo** _

“Jesus, Lola.”

“Too much.”

“No, it’s…I’ll keep this as long as I live. My gift for you isn’t this nice though.”

“I’ll love it no matter what cause it’s from you.”

Merle handed over the gift for her and she tore at the paper with a youthful grin.

“Oh my God!”

“You like?”

She turned the fountain pen over in her hand and smiled up at him.

“Did I tell you I love fountain pens?”

“I don’t think so, but it just seemed like something you’d like. You write such beautiful poems and I love your handwriting.”

“Were we crazy to spend this week together?” she sighed.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Now I have to live with the ghost of you all over my house…I’ll have to move before it drives me out of my mind.”

/

They curled up and slept as silent slow drifted down from the sky that Christmas Eve and awoke to a beautiful white morning.

“Merry Christmas, baby!”

“Mmmm,” she groaned, pulling the blankets up to her chin in protest.

“Come on you! You gotta open your stocking.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I got you a few dumb things in that small town, come on!”

“You’re one of those chipper Christmas people, aren’t you?” she grinned.

“So, what if I am, come on, Scrooge!”

**XXXXXX**

Lola never had such a beautiful Christmas, and by the time she went home on boxing day, she knew she’d never be the same. Their goodbye lasted an agonizing ten minutes and only ended when they were eyed suspiciously by Lola's landlord at her front step, there was nowhere to hide anymore. 

Merle had filled her stocking with candy canes and chocolate and little trinkets she planned to keep. When she unpacked her things at home, she looked over the little silver shot glass he put in the stocking, a beaded bracelet, and a pair of black leather gloves. She lay it all out on her dresser and tried to be adult about the situation, crying wouldn’t change the agreement they made.

“Pull yourself together,” she instructed herself and then decided to crawl into bed with some wine to drown her sorrows.

She had a couple of days to get over her heartache before returning to school, it wouldn’t be enough, but she would try her best to overcome it.

/

Merle kept a glass she drank from on the windowsill over his kitchen sink like a madman. Every time he cleaned a plate or a cup, he would eye her lipstick mark and feel tempted to press his lips to it.

When he drove her home, he insisted that she take a book of his that she hadn’t quite finished, a book he had left a letter inside.

It was a cheap tactic, but maybe it would bring her back to him without him having to beg her in person and leave her feeling pressured.

Merle thought so many times about asking her to be his, to marry him and throw common sense out the window but asking her face to face felt like coercion. He wanted her to have time to really think about what she could be giving up, he wouldn’t be a fit 52-year-old forever, soon he’d be an older man and she’d still be so young.

If she was ever going to be his, he needed to know that she had considered all the options and so he insisted, in the note, that she not say a word until New Year’s Day.

  
_ **Lola,** _

_ **I’m sorry if this letter is difficult to read and I hope that it doesn’t leave any bad blood between us. I feel like I can only let you go if I know that I was honest with you, and I wasn’t entirely honest with you in person, but that was by design.** _

_ **I didn’t want to ask you to be with me forever in person, I didn’t want to pressure you in the heat of the moment. You will have less from life if you decided to be with me and I need to know that you really considered all of that first. (NOTE: If Christmas is all you wanted, after all, I accept that and will never bother you again. I promise)** _

_ **With that out of the way, here goes:** _

_ **I love you, Lola. Being with you for that week was everything and I’ll never want another woman the way I want you. I love your mind, your sense of humor, and the way you made me feel about myself. With you, I didn’t feel like a middle-aged man with nothing to offer. I felt like a king every time you so much as held my hand. This Christmas was the happiest time of my life and I’ll love you till I die if you’ll have me.** _

_ **Please, think about this until New Year's Eve and if you feel the same way, I’ll be waiting for you at my house. If you don’t come, I’ll bear no animosity toward you and I’ll still cherish the memories of our time together.** _

_ **It will always be Christmas for me too,** _

_ **Merle Dixon** _


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Wishing you were here... (Chicago)** _

[ _ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWY12pRuOc4** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWY12pRuOc4)

_ **Chapter 5** _

New Year’s Eve was a long day. Merle had hoped to see her before evening fell and was still holding out hope, though it wasn’t easy. He had fantasies of her running over the moment she read the letter insisting that she couldn’t be without him as well, but that hadn’t happened.

Merle started drinking at suppertime in his quiet home and stared at the fire in the fireplace as New Year’s Rockin’ Eve played in the background of his mind. 1977 would be a long, painful year if she didn’t come and he wondered how he’d ever survive seeing her in class every day.

Chicago sang the soundtrack of his misery live on TV as he wondered what to do with himself.

** _Sleepless hours and dreamless nights and far aways_ **   
** _Ooo ooo ooo, wishing you were here_ **   
** _Heaven knows and lord it shows when I'm away_ **   
** _Ooo ooo ooo, wishing you were here_ **

** _Same old show in a different town on another day_ **   
** _Ooo ooo ooo, wishing you were here_ **   
** _Even though you're far away, you're on my mind_ **   
** _Ooo ooo ooo, wishing you were here_ **

_Had she thought better of it all?_

She had seemed so sure of her feelings though. Constant anxiety burned him from the inside out and all the scotch in the cupboard wasn’t easing the ache.

Midnight was fast approaching as he poured his 5th scotch of the night and he felt the sting of reality falling down around him…she wasn’t coming to save him now. He didn’t say to wait until midnight in the letter.

_Was she waiting for dramatic effect?_

Merle started to go crazy as 11:55 came and went and looked out the living room window of his home to see the streets devoid of life.

“Fuck,” he sighed and as the clock struck midnight, he downed his drink, feeling like a stupid old fool.

For the first time in maybe 15 years, Merle Dixon began to tear up like a child.

“Damn it, pull it together, you old idiot.”

He walked to the fridge for another drink to drown the truth and caught a glimpse of his face in the window over his kitchen sink.

The lines around his eyes reminded him of who he really was, and he rolled his eyes when he recalled all of the things he’d written in the letter. It was all true, but he shouldn’t have given her a letter like that. _What was he really trying to accomplish?_

Merle crawled into bed after midnight and fell into a dreamless sleep all alone.

The doorbell scared the life out of him at an unknown hour of the night and he rolled out of bed already regretting the 6th scotch.

When he got to the door, he wasn’t even thinking it could be her, but it was.

Lola was red-faced and shivering in the night, holding his letter in trembling hands.

“Come in, honey! What happened?”

“I only saw this tonight…I was already drinking all alone when I found it. I took a cab…but it skidded on the ice and hit a pole.”

“Jesus! Come here, honey!”

Merle pulled her to his bathroom and peeled off her winter coat and mitts to reveal red hands that he pulled to his mouth to kiss.

“I couldn’t get another cab since it’s New Year’s…so I ran all the way here.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I don’t know your number,” she almost laughed through chattering teeth.

“I guess so…Jesus! I need to run you a bath to warm you up, honey, OK?”

“OK.”

Merle ran the tub all the way up with hot water and pulled her top over her head, she looked borderline hypothermic.

As she took off the last of her clothes and sank into the water, he wondered if he should take her to the hospital.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked after a good five minutes.

“I feel so much better…thank you.”

“I’m so sorry that your New Year started this way…leaving that letter was pretty stupid but I thought you’d find it sooner.”

“Stupid? Like you didn’t mean it?” she asked.

“I meant every word, honey. When you didn’t arrive by midnight, I cried into my scotch like a big baby.”

“I had to come as soon as I saw it, I’ve been miserable since I last saw you.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I’m dropping your class as soon as I get back to school and then I’m never letting you go. If we must hide it from the school then we will, I’ll do whatever I have to do.”

“So, it’s not a problem if we can’t have children or anything? The age could bring up lots of issues for us.”

“I don’t want children actually, I never did. What I’d really love is to travel the world,” she smiled.

“I’ll be retiring in a couple of years and then I’ll take you to Europe or something. Sounds like a hell of a good time to me,” he winked.

“Get in here, Merle. I’ve been craving your body since I last touched you.”

“Damn,” he smirked. “That’s my girl.”

Merle was nude in what felt like seconds and sank down into the water on top of her to become enveloped in her perfect thighs.

He kissed her hard and ran his hand up her thigh to her ass, pulling her up against his throbbing hard cock.

“I gotta have you every night, Lola…I need you so bad.”

“You got me, Professor…I’m all yours.”

Merle claimed her mouth with is own and thrust into her with everything he had, knowing that she would make his life a fairy tale and that all the looks from his colleagues would be worth it if they discovered the truth. They wouldn’t believe it was real love, but he didn’t care what anyone else thought. All he wanted was her.

He couldn’t live his life for other people, and all that mattered now was their love.

“Jesus…Mmmmmm….yeah,” she whined as he nailed her slow and steady in the tub.

“How could we ever think a week was enough?” he groaned.

“We must have been crazy,” she moaned in response. “I’m aiming at forever…”

“Me too, honey. I could never get enough of you…”

** _The End_ **


End file.
